PJO Song Fics
by Justforsmiles11
Summary: These are one shots with characters from PJO that were inspired by songs. my last story of this I deleted because of copyright reasons. These are the same fics except no lyrics with them, I however do tell you the name of the song at the beginning.
1. Cry

**This sonfic focuses on when Percy goes missing. Annabeth's emotions on what's going on and feeling as if her hope is starting to diminish. Cry by Alex Calise**

Month 1

Annabeth had tried to look. She had warned Sally instantly that something was up. She made sure that it wasn't just some huge prank. But after a month, she wasn't thinking straight. She felt so... Weird I guess you could call it. She'd tried to stay calm, but all she did wouldn't work. Athena's daughter was lost.

She was walking to the Big House, on an afternoon that seemed chili, but was supposed to be beautiful weather. She'd tell Chiron the updates of the search parties.

"Chiron, we've had no progress so far" she told him, her voice showing no emotion "There's no indication of anywhere Hera might have put him."

Month 3

Annabeth had visited the beach daily. She'd be reminded of him. She would pull out a picture to look at. It was after the first quest, her, Percy and Grover.

She started to feel tears falling down her cheek. She didn't want to cry and show weakness. But she just couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" Piper went over and sat beside her on the sand.

Annabeth tried to wipe off her tears. She hugged her knees into her chest.

"I don't know. I usually don't get that emotion about people. I just miss him"

Piper and Annabeth sat there in silence looking at the sea.

Month 4

Leo had started working on the Argo II. She'd started planning on ways to get there, and not have the romans attack. Jason had said that the Praetor of Camp Jupiter was Reyna. He has been the other Praetor before Percy and Jason had been switched.

My body didn't cooperate with me. I tried to do all of the regular camp activities but my body felt as if it was shutting down.

Camp without Percy.. Just isn't the same. Everyone was still worried that Percy might not remember anything, seeing for that's what Jason had experienced. What if he had die... No Annabeth, stop thinking like that. He has the Curse of Achilles, didn't he. Even if he didn't, he's strong enough to survive and whatever was going on in the Camp.

Month 7

The Argo II was almost ready. Leo would just put some finishing touches. Annabeth had made the plan, the backup plan, and the backup plan for the backup plan. She had practiced them over and over with Jason, Leo and Piper.

Her and Piper had become close friends over the months. Which lite here up a bit.

But she would still get weird at sometimes and wondered what that Seaweed Brain was up too. Or If he even knew she existed. What if he had another girlfriend?

"Annabeth, tell me about him. I've heard stories from the other campers but I need to know from someone who really knows him. Commom, it'll lift some weight of your chest" Piper told her.

Annabeth thought for a moment.

"You're right" the greyed eyed girl agreed.

"He's tall. When he first came to Camp when he was 12, I was the taller one. He can be an idiot sometimes but he's smarter then he seems at others. He'd handsome. Black hair and sea green eyes. I saved his sorry butt a bunch of time" Annabeth says, laughing a bit "He's my bestfriend and I only got to be his girlfriend for a few months before this happened."

Month 8

Annabeth felt relieved that Piper had asked. She felt as if something lifted of her chest. But a knew set of worry came in, replacing the area where the sadness left. She felt her world spiralling.

The date was coming closer to get there. She had become worried. What if the romans attack, what if they attack? What if Percy doesn't remember anything. Jason still didn't fully remember.

She was starting to feel even more useless. What could she do? Nothing. She couldn't think of anything for her to do.

Annabeth sat on her bunk, she knew she had to board the ship soon, but she just wanted a few minutes to herself.

"Annabeth, are you all packed? The Argo II is up and running" Leo came over to her, who was sitting on her cabin bed, staring at the ground.

She looked up from the floor and says blankly "yeah I'm ready."

She grabs her backpack and follows Leo to board the Argo II.

Reunited

They had landed in Camp Jupiter. They'd run over the plan so many times but she felt like they didn't go over it enough times.

She had seen Percy. He didn't look any different. That same silly lopsided smile that had come to be adorable over the years. The same green eyes and the same hair, that looked even more messy.

They had reunited after 8 months of looking. They had a passionate kiss and they embraced each others warmth. After Annabeth had judo flipped him.

"I thought that you forgot about me" she told him.

"Wise Girl, you are the only thing that I remembered" He smiled.

This time, I wanted to cry. Not for sadness but for joy. He had remembered her, and all the bad things she thought would happen, went away.


	2. King of Anything

**This songfic is about Piper. She is sick and tired of the way that Drew runs the Aphrodite cabin and stands up to her. King of Anything by Sara Bareilles**

It was a regular morning at Camp Half-Blood. Piper sat in her usual spot at the Aphrodite table, just minding her own business. Drew sat at the head of the table, drinking her usual cofee to start off the day. Since Piper had came, Drew had a bone to pick with her. She gave Piper a glare. Piper didn't like Drew either. They were, more of rivals then sisters. Piper looked outside the window, looking at the beautiful scenery that was Camp. She didn't care what Drew thought of her.

Suddenly Drew gets up "Piper, seriously! Were you even listening!"

The girl with the kaleidoscope eyes was snapped back into reality by Drew's screech. She sighed.

"No Drew I wasn't" She answers.

Drew huffs, glaring even more at Piper.

"Piper was obviously claimed by the wrong goddess. I mean, she isn't anything like us!"

Piper's eyes narrow as she got up to face Drew.

"I don't think that's your decision to make" Piper spits back "I don't like to listen to a snotty rich girl like you"

She got up, walking out of the pavillion. Everyone's eyes staring at her as Piper walked out the door.

She didn't care if Drew disagreed with her. Drew knew nothing about her. Just because she was head of Cabin 10, doesn't mean that she could control everyone and boss them around. She had heard stories about the previous girl, who'd died during the battle of Manhattan and been the head of the Aphrodite cabin. Silena Beauregard seemed like a way better person. You can get others to listen with patience and kindness, not being mean and bossy.

When the cabin inspection came around, Drew had them working like slaves. But no one should've listened to her. It wasn't like charmspeak could work on others who did it as well. When there was a camp meeting, Drew decided for the whole cabin that the idea of letting newcomers stay in the Aphrodite cabin as well as the Hermes, was a bad idea. But Piper wasn't under her spell. She had her own opinions.

"well Chiron, for one I think that it's a good idea" She told him "our cabin has a lot of space, but is covered with too many vanities" Piper disagrees.

Drew was seriously lost in her own world. Thinking that everyone in the Aphrodite cabin worshipped her. She was so busy making plans to take Piper down, that she didn't think of the other campers. She talked for everyone, not listening to what the Aphrodite kids were saying. Piper knew she sounded jealous. She hated that she did. But she just really didn't like how things functioned in the cabin.

Piper was so angry, she wanted to throw a brick at Drew. She hadn't known them for that long, but she wanted to help them. She sat on her bunk, reading a romance novel until Drew caught her.

"Piper! I totally know sometimes that you were accidentally claimed by Aphrodite and Athena was supposed to" Drew rolls her eyes.

Piper laughs "That's more of a compliment then an insult"

Drew narrows her eyes " You have to start with the list of things the Aphrodite cabin needs to get done"

"Isn't that your job, Miss Queen of Aphrodite cabin" Piper asked.

"Well, as the Queen of the Aphrodite cabin, I'm ordering you to do it" she tells the daughter of the movie star, starting to walk off.

"I'll tell Chiron that you aren't doing your responsibilities" she told Drew.

"Don't you dare" she points her finger at Piper.

"Watch me" Piper said as she went back to her book.

Drew found a way of convincing her to do it, and not telling.

"Fine! I promise I won't tell" Piper said, giving up "If that's what will make you happy"

I start to do the list. Chiron comes in with another camper.

"What seems to be the problem Jennifer" he asks Jennifer.

"Ask Piper" Jenn says, looking at her.

"What are you doing Piper" the centaur asks.

"Drew's homework. The list of chores for the Aphrodite cabin" She said, forgetting her promise to Drew.

"I see. Where is Drew?" He asks, a bit annoyed with Drew.

"She's flirting with the Ares Cabin" Jennifer tells him.

"I'll be right back" he said, trotting off.

Chiron came back a few minutes later with Drew, boiling with rage at Piper.

"You little brat!" Drew screams at Piper "Why couldn't you have just do your work like a non-spoiled Aphrodite girl would! The others have been doing it for months!" She says, then clasping her hand over her mouth, realizing what she just said. Chiron's eyes widden.

"That's enough Drew!" He says "You've proven to be an unworthy counsellor for the Aphrodite cabin. Drew, I'm sorry, but I'm going to strip you of your title"

She looks at girl who was one of the seven.

"why did you ever have to disagree with me! I was a wonderful leader until you came and ruined everything!"

"I doubt that" Piper says.

The Aphrodite demigods said that Piper should become the new counsellor of the cabin. She would try to be a better head then Drew was. Hopefully, almost as good as Silena.


End file.
